


And I Want Your Blood

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Be wary where you tread when the vampires come out to play~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> For your Halloween smutty desires, a particularly monstrous night. This is the second fic in the series, I am spreading the spoop into November. I hope you enjoy Vampire!Jumin, he doesn’t bite… Hard… (lol jk yeah he does) Bonus points if you catch any DL references. Contains: blood drinking, orgasm denial/teasing, overstimulation, and general sadistic vampiric bullshittery. Enjoy! ;)

You poke your head into Jumin’s office, your eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room. “Are you in here, Jumin?” You question, taking a few steps towards the desk.

There isn’t a response, but Jumin had the habit of not responding when he was working.

The tall, black desk chair was faced away from the door, towards Jumin’s desk. The desk was a bit messy, which was abnormal, Jumin usually kept his desk at home clean. “Jumin?” You asked again, placing a hand on the chair.

The chair swiveled slightly, you pulled the chair around to face you, surprised that it was empty. Jumin was always working at this time, you glanced out the tall window, then gasped lightly when you noticed the moon. It was tinted red.

You took a step back and knocked into something sturdy.

“Hello, MC.” Jumin’s voice sounded slightly raspy as he grabbed at your waist somewhat roughly. “I see you’ve noticed the moon.”

“Y-yes, I did.” Your voice quavered slightly. You _knew_ what happened on these nights. Jumin was a vampire, the blood moon gave him a lust for your blood, a lust for _you_ that reached a dangerous level of obsession.

Jumin brushed your hair back and ducked his head to drag his fangs from behind your ear to your shoulder. The coolness of his breath sent chills up your spine as you tried to resist leaning into him.

“I know you want me.” Jumin growled, pulling you closer against his cool body. “ _And I want your blood_.”

You sucked in a breath as he pressed his fangs against the side of your neck for a moment, then pulled away, not breaking your skin. “I think I should… Prepare you more.” Jumin whispered, his icy tongue dragging over your ear.

He pulled you over to a leather couch, which was pushed up against the wall right under the window, the blood moon leered down at the two of you. It seemed to shimmer with more intensity as Jumin pressed you into the couch and hovered over you.

Jumin’s tongue explored the front of your throat, moving from under your chin to above your collar, up and down, _over_ and over. He reveled in your squirms and the heat that raised from your skin as your pulse raced for him.

“Feeling alright darling, you seem a bit warm.” Jumin teased, his mouth closing over your throat as he sucked a dark mark onto your skin for the sole purpose of making you _writhe_.

Your chest heaved and your body pressed up against Jumin’s, which he responded to by removing his lips from your neck and growling, pushing your hips back into the couch. “Let me lead, kitten.”

You shuddered as he used his favorite pet name on you, which he smirked at. Jumin’s free hand slipped up your shirt, his nails traced along your sides, then up to your bra.

Jumin deftly reached the hand that wasn’t still holding your hips down behind your back to unclip your bra, then pushed it up so he could fondle one of your breasts, kneading the soft flesh with a gentle grip. “J-Jumin…” You whimpered, he always teased you before drinking from you. He said it made your blood taste better, the sexual desperation, but while that was somewhat true, he also liked seeing you beg for _him_.

“What’s wrong?” Jumin breathed, releasing your hip to slowly pick the buttons on your blouse open.

You were about to whine out his name again, but you were cut off by your own moan as Jumin bent down to drag his fangs across your nipples. Your chest heaved as you waited, waited for him to do _something_. Anything would do at this point, but what he was doing now just _wasn’t enough for you_. And it wasn’t enough for him either.

“P-please, more…. Jumin!” Your voice was high pitched and breathy, and it drove Jumin _insane_. He nipped at your breasts, drawing small amounts of blood that he licked up, groaning darkly as he did so.

“Kitten, your blood is sweeter than anything I’ve ever tasted.” Jumin praised, continue to bite lightly at your skin as your body rolled against his. Your need bloomed and coiled, reaching to the surface of your skin as your body heated to flames against Jumin’s ice.

He pulled your blouse and bra away, depositing the pieces of clothes to the floor as his fangs continued to pinch along your skin. “Do you want more, Kitten?” Jumin asked, his tongue circling your breasts as his hands gripped your hips and pulled them up against his so he could grind against you.

“Y-yes, I want more of you, yes, Jumin…” You moaned, your hips quivering as you felt his member under his pants hard against your covered entrance.

Jumin growled in response, pulling your skirt down to your knees. His cold tongue ghosted along your soaked panties and a dark noise escaped his throat as he lowered his mouth to bite your inner thigh.

You hissed and tangled your fists in his hair as he drank from you, his tongue stroking along your soft skin as he _marred_ it. Jumin pulled your skirt further down as he removed his mouth, kissing down your leg. He left bloody lip prints in his wake.

“How does it feel to be so exposed but still not have enough?” Jumin asked, his tongue drawing back up your leg as you _quivered uselessly_ under him. He gathered up the bloody trail he left, his mouth closing to suck your skin in various spots.

“Jumin!” You cried as he blew icy air onto the soaking patch on your panties. “P-please!”

“Your begging is music to my ears.” Jumin growled, his tongue pressing against your panties. The cold against your heat made you scream, he pinned your wrists to your sides as he tore your panties away with his fangs, then brushed them against your throbbing clit.

Whimpers were all you could you manage as he licked you slowly, feeling your desperation well as you dripped your sweetness onto his tongue.

He continued his slow licking, not listening to your begging to _please make me cum_. Jumin eventually released your wrists, but you didn’t notice until you heard him undoing his belt.

The hand not releasing his member had curled into you, you clenched around his fingers whenever he moved them, but he was moving with such slow strokes that you _couldn’t_ cum.

You cried out in desperation as Jumin’s fingers slipped out of you, but the loss was soon replaced with Jumin’s length rubbing against your dripping core. “You’re prepared for me now, sweet kitten.”

Jumin thrust into you as he spoke, you screamed out in pleasure as his lips attached to yours, the salty tang of his tongue in your mouth made your mind fuzzy as his member rubbed slowly against your spasming walls.

His fangs brushed against your bottom lips, then his tongue reentered your mouth. He swallowed your moans with almost silent pleasure, his dark grunts spaced out as he slowly destroyed your sanity.

Your body was screaming to you, it _needed_ more pleasure. You knew if Jumin didn’t let you release the coiling pressure inside of you you’d _fall apart_. It would _destroy_ you.

Jumin seemed to sense your desperation reaching its peak, he started speeding up, his mouth dropping from your now screaming lips to your throat. He bit into your flesh, drinking from you as you came.

His fucking was fast and intense, the pleasure he was keeping you from. The pleasure you _begged for_. It was what was destroying you now. You felt you were about to be ripped in two. The euphoria brought from his fangs in your throat and the moans as he drank made your mind melt.

You came on him endlessly as he continued to make you scream his name until you could barely manage a whimper. Jumin’s fangs ripped from your flesh as he came, his growls became pants as he came inside you, flooding you with everything he had.

“Good girl… Good kitten.” He whispered, licking the wound on your neck as you spluttered and gasped.

Jumin slipped from you kicking his pants off fully then removing his suit jacket and dress shirt.

Soft kisses were peppered to your throat and jaw as you slowly regained your ability to function. “Are you alright?” Jumin asked, flipping both of you over so he could hold you against lay you against his cool chest.

You breathed in his scent and nodded, which made Jumin smirk dangerously. He tilted your face towards his and kissed you roughly, then pulled your body so you kneeled over his mouth.

“Then it’s time for another feast.” Jumin’s tongue dipped into your heat, which made you crumple over onto the arm of the couch.

“Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll let you rest come morning.”


End file.
